Definitely Not Greek
by angelslaugh
Summary: Annabeth? Dead. Romans? Dead. Greeks? Dead. Gods? Alive. Hades? Angry. Poseidon? Beyond angry. But Percy Jackson and his new half-sister Tarina, a hunter of Artemis, her liuetenant, are grieving at a cemetary, one solely for the dead demigods, and a norse god comes crashing at their feet. Will Tarina and Percy join the Avengers, or will Tarina and Percy seek out vengeance?
1. A God Lands in the Yard

Percy Jackson sighed as he went to Mount Olympus. He'd been summoned by his dad and was wondering as to the why he was summoned by the gods. They'd elected _not_ to disintegrate him, surprisingly, but he was still frustrated and angry.

Percy entered the Throne Room of Olympus.

The gods were in deep discussion with Artemis, the Greek god of the moon and the hunt. She was a pretty cool goddess, seeing as she had backed up Poseidon when they had elected not to kill him, and he was pretty fortunate that she hadn't killed him.

Suddenly, the gods ceased talking and looked at the doors, as Artemis had whispered something to Zeus. The doors opened and Percy turned to see a young girl with a silver bow strapped to her back. She looked like Percy and had green eyes and black hair. She came up to where Percy was and kneeled to the gods, as did Percy, albeit hastily, as the eyes of the Olympians turned to them.

Poseidon got off of his throne and embraced Artemis's huntress. "Hello, Tarina." He addressed her warmly, like he was her father. Poseidon then let go and embraced Percy. "Hello, Percy," he said, smiling at him. "How are my children?" Percy glanced at Tarina and caught her looking at him. She the turned away quickly. "I, personally, am fine, Father. Why do you ask?"

Poseidon sighed.

"Tarina, meet your brother Percy Jackson. Percy, meet your elder sister Tarina Reynon. Percy, she helped you defeat Gaea. She was also in Tartarus for a while now, but she followed you and Annabeth, Percy, because she knew that you would find the Doors of Death." With that, Poseidon walked back to his throne. Zeus waved them away when they once again kneeled.

"For your great behavior, Perseus Jackson, and Tarina Reynon, you can be free to use the powers of any god. Any Olympian god. Farewell." With a wave of his hand, they vanished.

When Percy woke up, he was disoriented and didn't realize that they had been asleep. But when water was spashed on his face, he woke up really fast.

He saw Tarina silently staring at him and he asked, "What?" She pointed behind him. He looked up and saw the date. Five weeks. He was asleep for five weeks.

He looked at her. There was anguish in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She moved, and the Mist moved away from what she was hiding.

A cemetary.

He looked at the name of it, and his eyes widened. "No!" he yelped.

It was the demigod cemetary. A cemetary dedicated solely to the dead demigods who lost their lives.

Percy entered the cemetary and collapsed at a row of dead demigods. Tarina went to a one row grave. But Percy was numb as he saw her grave.

Annabeth Chase, Daughter of ATHENA, ARCHITECT OF OLYMPUS

Tarina was sitting at a different grave, one that read

NICO DI Angelo, SON OF HADES

Percy looked at her and asked, "You liked him?" She nodded. Percy frowned. "I no leave Artemis hunters," she said, as if it were difficult to speak English.

He nodded in understanding.

She suddenly stood up sharply and yanked Percy to the side. A red caped man collided with the ground, but no dust rushed up. Then Tarina knelt to the uncoscious man and said, "Norse."

The man's eyes opened.


	2. Getting an Invitation to Join Avengers

_Previously on Definitely Not Greek: The god opened his eyes._

Tarina flinched away from the caped guy and decided to glare at him. He looked at her, then at Percy.

Tarina poked the cape.

It was definitely real.

The Norse god looked at her and spoke. She frowned, as she didn't know English all that well. She spoke either Russian, Greek, Latin, Italian, or Gaelic, since she had traveled all the way to Ireland a while back,and was still trying to learn English.

Percy said something as well, and the god looked at him instead of her. Percy then informed her, in flawless Greek, that the god's name was Thor. Her eyebrow rose, as she already knew that, and looked at Percy in impatience. He seemed to understand, then asked him, "Why have you come here?" and he repeated it in English, she hoped.

Yes, she had liked Nico di Angelo, and had learned Italian because of it. The god looked at Tarina, then at Percy. He asked Percy a question, and Percy said, "Do you want to join people who avenge others?" She didn't understand, but she shrugged. "Why not?" She answered in Greek.

Obviously, Tarina knew a limited amount of English. But she didn't understand the majority of it. She usually cursed in Russian freely, but now she spoke in Italian more than Greek. In fact, she rarely spoke at all.

The Norse god motioned for them to follow, and Tarina took one last look at Nico's grave. "Goodbye, Nico," she said in Italian.

She walked away from his grave.

She and Percy had had to either use their gifts from the gods to fly or wrap their arms around Thor, or hold on to his cape. Percy chose his cape, Tarina elected to wrap her arms around him. Thor whirled his hammer and flew up. Tarina and Percy were almost immediately naseous, and when they landed on an airship, they unlocked their arms and raced toward the edge of the airship, retching.

Tarina was done retching before Percy, as she had gone with Apollo numerous times on his chariot, because she, and nobody else, was the only one who looked like Artemis. She had her paleness, and her dark hair, and Apollo must have been blind not to see that her eyes were green. Otherwise he would have probably thrown her off of his chariot numerous times.

Percy and Tarina got up and walked to Thor, still clutching their stomachs. They followed him to what looked like a conference room, and a dark skinned man was waiting with a redhead, a dirty blond haired guy, a brown haired guy, and a calmish looking guy with brown hair as well. Percy looked around him in astonishment.

Tarina, on the other hand, looked bored.

She said something in Russian, and the redhead answered her hesitantly. But the dark skinned man approached Percy and Tarina and asked, "Are you Percy Jackson and Tarina Reynon?" And Percy said, "Yes, why?" and both demigods were tense as soon as he said their names.

"My name is Nick Fury, and we want you to join the Avengers."


	3. Greek Stuff and Avengers

_Previously on Definitely Not Greek: The god opened his eyes_

_"My name is Nick Fury, and we want you to join the Avengers."_

Percy stared as Tarina looked bewildered. He turned to his half sister and asked, "ΣΗΟΘΛΔ ςε, Ταρινα?" (Should we, Tarina?) She responded, "Ι δον'τ σεε ςηυ νοτ, Περψυ," (I don't see why not, Percy).

Percy nodded, then said, "I guess we could join. Tarina said she wants to." Fury nodded. "Good, good. So what should your names be?" Percy turned to Tarina again. "Φθρυ ςαντσ το κνος ςηατ οθρ ναμεσ σηοθλδ βε." (Fury wants to know what our names should be.) "Ψαλλ με... Σκυε," (Call me... Skye,) Tarina responded. He nodded and turned to Fury. "Her name will be Skye. Mine? Um..." "Ηος αβοθτ 'ςισε Σεαςεεδ', Περσεθσ?" (How about 'Wise Seaweed', Perseus?) Tarina said slowly. Percy thought about it. "My name will be WaterOwl," he said, and he repeated it in Greek. "Μυ ναμε ςιλλ βε ςατερΟςλ." Tarina nodded. "All right, then. Thank you." Natasha immediatly asked, Энщг лтщц Кгыышфт,Э ("You know Russian?")

Tarina responded, ЭНуы Тфефырф Кщьфтщмю Иге Ш фь ПкуулюЭ ("Yes Natasha Romanov. But I am Greek.")

Percy stayed with his half sister then turned to her and asked her, "ςηυ ψαν'τ υοθ σπεακ Ενγλιση?" (Why can't you speak English?). "Βεψαθσε Ι ςασ βορν ιν Ανψιεντ Γρεεψε βεφορε τηε Ρομανσ τοοκ οωερ," (Because I was born in Ancient Greece, before the Romans took over,) She admitted. Percy's jaw dropped. "ςαιτ- υοθ ςερε βορν ιν Ανψιεντ Γρεεψε ανδ βεψαμε α ηθντερ οφ Αρτεμισ? Βθτ ςηατ αβοθτ Διανα?"(Wait- you were born in Ancient Greece and became a hunter of Artemis? But what about Diana?) Percy asked incredulously. "Σηε λετ με βεψομε ηερ γθαρδιαν, ςηιψη μεανσ Ι αμ τηε μινορ γοδδεσσ οφ τηε Ηθντ,"(She let me become her guardian, which means I am the minor goddess of the Hunt,) She answered, and Percy gaped.

_Lovely, I have a minor goddess for a sister,_ Percy thought glumly


	4. Training

Training is easy

Percy lost to Tarina. Again.

Well, when your fighting a centuries-year-old goddess, losing is a given, especially if she trained for five hundred years during the Roman Empire with all the gods. She even battled Zeus and won, though has always been faithful to Artemis.

Percy groaned as he realized he would have to defeat a goddess, especially one that was the Guardian of the Hunt. He got in a ready position and then she ran at him.

He guessed what she was doing, letting him have the advantage, to see if he would take it. While they clashed, she pressed half f her force into it, and Percy wondered where his half-sibling's brain had gone. _Probably to the ocean, _he thought.

She collapsed a few seconds later, then realized that she was surrendering, letting him win. He looked at Nick Fury, who was watching, then reverted his eyes almost immediatly to Tarina. He grabbed her sword and held it out to her, then she smiled. It was a real smile, too.

Tarina aimed again. Miss.

Apparently, she just wasn't an archer. She looked over and Percy wasn't doing much better.

As Percy aimed, she withdrew another arrow and aimed. She released the arrow right as Percy did, and she looked at the bull's eye.

She had hit the bull's eye. She heard Percy gasp, and looked at his. Her jaw dropped.

He even got a bull's eye hit.

Well, Apollo's gift was working well now...

She asked him, "Αρε υοθ αλλ ριγητ, Περψυ?" (Are you all right, Percy?) he nodded. He sighed and Tarina knew he missed Annabeth. эТфефырфб здуфыу еуфср ьу УтпдшырбЭ ("Natasha, please teach me English,") Natasha looked startled by her request. ЭМукн цуддб Екштфю Ш зкшьшыу Шэдд рудз нщгюЭ ("Very well, Tarina. I promise I'll help you.") Tarina grinned.

The first lesson was hard and difficult. Tarina had only learned a few words, and could barely spout sentences. Sighing, slightly disgusted with herself, Tarina threw herself into training-both her body and her mind. She was slowly adapting to Shakespearean English, which was as good as it could get. She finally stopped speaking Greek, well, when she spoke at all, it was in Russian or Italian. She rarely spoke anymore, her mind set on training.

But Percy knew something was wrong with his half, much older sibling. She would occasionally just stare into space like she was...absent. Like she missed Nico more then she let on.

But Percy saw her working at something, no, she was READING something. _Love's Labour's Lost_ or something like that by Shakespeare. He gaped.

But then Fury called him to the training room and he trained, lethally slashing moving dummies.

They both got to train their powers. They worked different for each of them, but Tarina didn't mind. Neither did Percy. On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays they worked solely on water. So they were just training until, one day, when Percy accidently asked Tarina if she wanted to go to Mcdonald's in English, she replied, "Certainly, P-perc-cy," in a whisper. He stared at her and grinned.

Then Nick Fury said, "Suit up, Loki's back," and Percy's grin vanished.


	5. Norse gods

Loki Point of View

I glanced around as I walked toward the Tesseract. I was nervous, yes, because the last time I had heard of the Avengers, they had a Greek goddess on their side. A minor goddess, yes, but a goddess nonetheless.

Quickly, I walked to the Tesseract...and waited for the Avengers.

As I heard them land, I looked above me and saw lightning.

Then the man of iron flew right in front of me. I heard unsheathing of weapons and Thor dropped down. Then I heard another roar-the Hulk. Then I heard bells...and water. 

What I saw next took my breath away.

A young woman, who looked no more than sixteen, was standing there. In her palms crackled lightning. It was a golden hue...yet she was gorgeous.

Then my attention shifted toward the new boy.

"Perseus Jackson and Tarina Jackson, correct?" I said. Percy and the girl exchanged looks. He said something in a hushed voice, and she nodded after thinking over what he had said.

"What's it to the god of lies?" Percy asked, an edge to his voice.

"I'll take that as a yes. And I don't plan to cause mischief-I wish to become an Avenger," I said, and everyone exchanged glances, but Tarina just looked at me. She said, "Let me th-th-through," she stuttered.

The Avengers stared at her in surprise, but they moved away reluctantly.

She came to me and placed her forehead on mine. Her green eyes stared into mine and she whispered, "Ρεωεαλ." Then, at least five seconds later, she jerked away from me. She looked...shocked.

"He's...telling the t-t-truth," she forced out.

They, and I stared at her. Why would she say that-I was lying! She looked at me, and I knew why she was lying for me. She seemed to have fallen hard, but I don't presume anything.

We all walked onto the helicopter and Tarina stared at me. She was...certainly INTRIGUED by me, I realized. I inwardly smirked. I would make this...this goddess, fall for me.

~Tarina~

I watched Loki while he was walking. Maybe he would prove me wrong. I didn't know his plan...but I knew his pain. His entire life had been a lie.

So had mine, to the point I had begged the unseen goddess of the Hunt to allow me to be her huntress. So I had become her first.

Unlike the rest of the Hunt, as long as I remained loyal to Artemis and came if she called, then I could consort with men...I had lost my v-card, as most called it now, to an angered god of war. Yeah, he apologized, I had never really forgiven it.

But the reason why I had left my Grecian home was because I had been marked by...Laufey, the Norse ruler of the Frost Giants. And I hadn't even known it.

I shifted my eyes away from him, then asked him, and Thor, since they could speak Old Norse, "Is Laufey dead?"

And they looked toward me with astonishment.

But I stared at Loki, and he must have realized that he couldn't lie to me, so he nodded.

Relief crashed down on me, making my shoulders sag and my hands cover my face-I was embarassed, because now I was crying. "Thank you," I whispered, knowing it had been him to kill him.

~Percy~

"What did Tarina ask?" I asked Thor, and he looked around and told me.

I then raced to wherever she was, which was Loki's cell. She was being silent and drawing something, I realized.

I snuck a peek, and then my jaw dropped.

Tartarus.

She was drawing Tartarus, showing Annabeth's and my adventures.

I was silent as she drew the Doors of Death, Tartarus, the embodiment of evil, leaning over Annabeth and I. She also drew Bob, the Titan that used to be Iapetus. She then finished the drawing with Gaea's defeat.

It was a series of pictures drawn, merely sketched, and yet they seemed to catch the dark mood in the drawing.

After that, I got a load of memories, courtesy of Loki, from Tarina.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ancient Greece~Crete~thousands of years before the Roman civilization_

"Cressidia Creatia! Come home!" a young woman screamed in the quickly emptying marketplace of Crete.

"Mother! I went to Father's domain!" A young girl cried out.

"Cressidia, we must go," the young woman replied, smiling at the young child. "Alright, Momma."

_The scene shifted..._

"Aah! Mother!" A scream carried out over the sounds of battle. A man in gold armour looked at the child, whose hands worked water into a healing suppliment for the fallen and dying.

She glared at the blue giant as he approached her. Looking at the man in gold armour, he smirked as he lifted Cressidia by her neck.

"Odin, you wish for a healer? Then one frozen in time shall be yours," he rasped. Then he froze the girl completely and threw her, the ice shattering.

The king then charged at the blue man, and they clashed.

Then a strange thing happened.

The blue man began to hiss when saltwater began to hurt him. He looked up, as did Odin.

"Maybe you should be careful what battles you choose," an eldritch voice came out of Cressidia's mouth, twisting her smile so it was an evil smirk. Then the wave crashed down among them, Cressidia fainting.

_Another scene shift..._

"My King! These two were causing mischief in the town square," a dripping, red faced guard bellowed as he thundered in, brining two people in after him. Cressidia smirked as the Allfather said, "Release them. I am positive they meant not harm, but only fun."

They smiled innocently at the guard.

"Yes, Allfather," the guard heavily said.

"Cressidia, please stay. Loki, please leave," he stated, and Cressidia's face changed into that of fear.

"Child," he started to say. Then he paused and continued. "Bearing the curse of Laufey is all you must know. Y ou must forget all but this..."

_Another scene shift..._

"Tarina! Tarina Cresidin Reynon! Get up!" A Cretian woman snarled.

"Yes, Momma," she whispered.

Percy Jackson gasped.

"It all fits," he said, mostly to himself. "She knew Norse, which Father assured me she did not, she speaks in such an ancient form of Greek I can barely understand, bears the curse of Laufey...She is the Lady Cressidia Creatia of Crete, the one on the stele at the museum!"

Loki's voice came to him, and said, "She also bears the Curse of Achilles...Hades...and Zeus..."

Percy glanced back at him.

"What?"

"Oh...She, I don't really know, made Hera mad, so she made Zeus curse her...Hades was affronted she'd been given eternal life by Thor's father. Oh...and she bathed in the River Styx."

Oh.

Percy gasped and sat down.

"Well...I'm honored to have her as my sister, then," Percy said, staring into space.


	7. Water Dragon

~Thor~

I knew I had seen Tarina somewhere...her eyes had been different.

I was puzzled, though. Tarina had never been a demigod-she was a goddess, but what was her parentage? Obviously Poseidon is her father, but who is her mother? Aphrodite...Athena...Artemis...Hestia...Hera...I did not know.

Then Tarina entered, and Fury asked, "Why didn't you tell us?" The Tarina said something to Natasha. "She asks, 'What are you talking about?'" Natasha said. Fury said, "About who you really were, Cressidia Creatia, daughter of Poseidon."

She looked at them, and then started laughing. A few minutes later she stopped, her eyes still streaming, and said, "W-what...αρε υοθ γοινγ ον αβοθτ?" "What are you going on about," Percy explained, and shooting them a hard look, he said, "Don't listen to them, Tarina," he said.

Tarina threw him a look that made him sigh. "I promise I'll tell you later," he said, meaning it.

I glared at the spawn of Poseidon and then threw a glance to Loki's cell.

I walked down there, since Tarina leaving meant that she thought him trustworthy enough.

I opened his cage and he walked out, looking for Tarina. "Where is she?" he asked, and I didn't say anything, I just showed him to her room, where she was.

He politely knocked, and she yelled, "C-c-come i-in," and he entered.

The door shut behind him, and I left the corridor.

~Loki~

"Hello, Tarina," I whispered, and she looked at me. "What do you want?" she snapped in Old Norse.

(**Everytime she speaks to Loki or Thor it's in Old Norse, and he replies to her in Old Norse as well. Unless I say otherwise. ~angelslaugh**)

"Well, what I want is for you to remember, young Water Dragon," I said, and her eyes widened.

She collapsed, but thankfully I got to her in time to catch her. I eased her down onto the ground and smiled softly at her. Dreams, until she remembered everything, would plauge her. But I would be there for her always-for she was MY Cressidia, the one I fell in love with millenia ago.

_A few days later_

Tarina shifted in her bed, and I knew that she would awaken soon. Not as Tarina, but as Cressidia Creatia, daughter of Athena and Poseidon.

I smiled as she fully awoke. "Cressidia?" I asked hopefully.

"Loki?" she asked, and my smile widened. "Hello, love," I said, meaning the last word fully.

Her gray/green eyes bore into mine. The she attacked me...

and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled, and said, "I'm glad you're back, love," and she asked, "Loki, did you fall for me all those years ago?" Wow, as mortals would say these days, very straight to the point. "Would it matter if I did?" I wondered.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully.

She then walked out, me following her like when we were children, except it was her following me.

She walked to the training room, and everyone said, "Hey, Tarina," and when Percy saw her, he paled infintismally.

He bowed.

The rest of the Avengers were staring at her.

So Perseus told them.

Cressidia now held herself with regality. She did deserve it-she had suffered many lifetimes. But there was a deep sadness in her eyes, and yet I didn't...wait a second. She was the holder of the Water Dragon, the Dragon of Water and Time.

If anyone pissed her off now, the Great Dragon could kill her.


	8. Storytime for the Avengers

~Cressidia~

My father...I wish I had been at my funeral. I mean, I had known Chiron a long time ago, I just hadn't realized that he'd been at my funeral.

So I spoke in Ancient Greek, since I had clearly forgotten English, and asked my half brother, "Percy, where is Poseidon?"

And he answered, in Ancient Greek, "Olympus."

The I said, gently, "Percy...just because I realize who I am does not make me a different person. I am still Tarina. I always will be, little brother," and he smiled, a smile that was worth seeing. "So tell me all about your adventures, and I'll tell you all about mine," I promised him, and he started talking to me about the Titan and Earth Mother wars, and his place in them. I told him I'd been stuck in Tartarus since 1995. Funny how things work out, right?

And I told him about Crete, and everything that made it beautiful. Then Athena's gift, then the whole fiasco with owls chasing me everywhere.

He was doubled over, laughing so hard that he started crying, and when I looked at the Norse gods, I saw they were fighting smirks.

I then told Percy about the Athena Parthenos vanishing, and everyone had immediately blamed me. Angry villagers had chased me out of Athens, with PITCHFORKS! This time, even I was laughing slightly while Percy was still trying to stop laughing.

I told him all of my adventures, and when I told him about meeting Heracles, he started laughing yet again.

And then I told him about a crazy god who loves thunder...

I hadn't realized that I was talking about Zeus until my brain caught up with my mouth. I went scarlet as I finished that tale, then hurried to a tale of me with Apollo...riding with the sunrise and the sunset.

This time, the Nordic gods couldn't contain their laughter. When Nick Fury came in, I used my power of deciphering all languages and heard what he said:"What in the world is going on in here?!" And Loki said, "Oh, just Cressi-Tarina enlightening us with her tale of the sun, angry Athenian villagers, and the story of Athens."


	9. A Surprise and a Plan

~Cressidia~

The next day I was walking to deliver Percy his breakfast when I rammed into someone.

I looked up. "Sorry," I muttered, then gaped, the tray crashing to the floor and screamed.

Percy looked up.

I was busy covering my eyes, saying, "My eyes and my innocence! Perseus Jackson, when did you think kissing-" here I paused, then shrieked, realizing who he had been kissing, and then said, "NATASHA ROMANOV IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY?! HMMM?! GODS OF OLYMPUS!" I finished yelling in Greek at him, him glaring at me, but then he whispered, "Sorry?"

I was breathing heavily, then I felt a tug, and water flew behind me swiftly. "Next time, think, you idiot!"

I turned around and gasped at my reflection. Actually, my reflection was gone, and a watery figure had risen. My breathing was choppy, and then I ran outside, to the edge of the helicarrier, where we were on an ocean I didn't know the name of.

Then, a whirpool formed. I saw blond hair...then two flashes of black hair. I looked at some agents, who looked at the whirlpool terrified, and snorted.

I leapt off of the helicarrier, into the water.

~Thor~

An agent came running up to us. Percy asked, "What?"

The agent said, "Um, Agent Jackson has just jumped off of the side of the Helicarrier into the water, sir. She's most likely dead from impact."

Percy snorted. Then he just started laughing, really hard, tears in his eyes.

"Sir?" The newbie agent asked uncertainly.

Then Loki started laughing. Then, as the rest of the Avengers, including Nick Fury, understood, we roared with laughter.

Every agent was staring at us.

Finally, Percy said, wiping his eyes, as he had been crying with the amount of laughing he had done, said, "A daughter of Poseidon dying in Poseidon's kingdom? Hardly, Agent Falker. Thank you for making us laugh-we needed it."

Agent Falker's face burned.

~Cressidia~

I instructed the squids to carry the three people in the water to me, and they did. When I saw that the helicarrier was lifting out of the water, I forced the water to form a cyclonic tunnel to it. I was riding the waves, and when I finally got to the top, the helicarrier was at least a hundred feet below me.

I waited a few minutes as it rose even more and then jumped from the water, landing on my back, the breath being knocked out of me.

I laid there for a few seconds before setting the three people I had carried up onto the tarmac gently.

I then looked at their faces.

And screamed, falling off of the edge.

Then I got back on, though I think I was too scared to remember...I honestly don't know how I got back up.

Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia.

~Unknown~

"Mutant!" a scream pierced the air as I ran off with my stolen goods, my hair zipping with all the taser electricity the guards had used on me.

I smirked as I toted the bundle to my makeshift house, a small abandoned building.

I used my powers to get on the roof and got inside to see what information the government was hiding now.

"Demigod...goddess...the Lady Cressidia? I thought that was a myth!" I hissed.

Cressidia...the only one who had faced Laufey, King of the Frost Giants in ancient times and won.

The one who had given King Odin the full victory.

The goddess of water, in the flesh, used to be known as Tarina.

I chuckled. This was a great haul.

I shielded the building with my mind. I sat down and prepared for a long night as I started reading again...

Later that night, I was thinking on what I should do. Clearly they were on the lookout for abnormal people, but what if I got onto their team, after fighting Magneto, after a radioactive disaster happened?

Hmm...

As I thought on what to do, I realized what I could _pretend_ to do. If I infiltrated SHIELD, I would be set for life...

Everyone would know the name of Scarlett Shield Grey, the level six mutant...a level equal to Percy Jackson's demigod powers, if the sources are to be read correctly.


End file.
